Cause perdue
by SuperDobby
Summary: Le monde sorcier avait placé tous ses espoirs en ce mariage peu commun, signe de la réunification des deux camps. Et pourtant le classique "ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" n'est pas de la partie...
1. Chapitre 1: Pour son bien

Et voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic. Pov de Draco (même si c'est à la troisième personne), parce que Harry a eu les sept livres pour être glorifié alors il est temps de mettre en avant le blondinet. Pas de jaloux comme ça :D.

Have fun! J'espère que ça va vous plaire :p.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Pour son bien

_Cabinet du professeur Foldingus, 16h34_

-Bien Mr. Malfoy-Potter, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Le vieux psychomage se faisait du souci pour son nouveau patient, il ne savait pas comment appréhender toute cette histoire et ne cessait de se faire du souci.

-Si vous étiez un de ces humains qui évoluent près de moi chaque jour je vous dirai que tout va pour le mieux. Ce serait mentir et déloyal. Et bizarrement je n'ai aucune envie de faire semblant avec vous. Je me sens en confiance, et je dois dire que c'est relativement désagréable.

-Désagréable ?- reprit l'homme surpris, un sourcil plus élevé que l'autre- Qu'est-ce que cela a désagréable de se confier ?

-Et bien… Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'habitude. Voyez-vous, dans ma famille les sentiments autres que la haine, l'aversion et l'égocentrisme ne doivent pas exister, ou du moins si on ne peut pas se contrôler, ils ne doivent pas transparaître. C'est ainsi que l'on fonctionnait. Et même après la mort de tous mes proches, même si je suis le dernier humain représentant les Malefoy et les Black, je continue à agir ainsi. Plus personne ne peut me critiquer désormais, mais je pense que mon esprit est conditionné ainsi.

-Je vois, je vois… Ayant été le médecin de votre mère, je comprends parfaitement. Elle m'avait donné la même réponse, au mot près.

-Alors pourquoi me poser cette question ? Si vous connaissez la réponse ?

-Oh, tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes ni votre père, ni votre mère.

-Je ne vous suis pas vraiment…

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt. Répondez plutôt à ma première question, comment vous sentez vous ?

Après quelques minutes d'absence, accompagnées d'un regard vitreux, Draco se ressaisit et, cherchant ses mots, il se décida à jouer cartes sur table.

-Je me sens vide, désespérément vide. Mais étrangement, résigné. Oui –dit-il dans un murmure- c'est comme si mes dernières défenses étaient tombées et que, enfin, la dernière partie réticente de mon esprit se soit faite à l'idée. Alors, dans un sens, même si je me sens incroyablement vide, je me sens aussi soulagé…

-Je vois, je vois… Avez-vous écrit cette fameuse lettre ?

Quelques jours auparavant, le spécialiste lui avait demandé d'écrire une lettre à l'homme qu'il aimait, dans laquelle il devait lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, lui présenter le moindre de ses sentiments, lui offrir la plus inoffensive de ses pensées. Presque instantanément, il lui avait mis le morceau de parchemin sous les yeux et le vieil homme pût y lire l'aveu déchirant d'un homme blessé à mort.

_« Je suis désolé mon amour, de t'abandonner, de te laisser seul dans le noir. Jure moi que tu te souviendras que dans ces fous moments de désespoir, il suffit parfois de simplement allumer les lumières. Fais le, je t'en prie, car je ne pourrais le faire pour toi, il sera trop tard. Tout serait plus simple si tu me détestais. Oublie moi, déteste moi, hais moi, tue moi… mais ne m'aime plus. Mais pour l'instant, pour ces 5 petites minutes qu'il nous reste, serre moi encore un peu, embrasse moi jusqu'à me faire oublier ce pourquoi je suis là, et ce pourquoi je ne serais probablement plus là bientôt. Car oui, j'ai peur que demain n'arrive jamais. Car je sais que nous ne peut se conjuguer au futur. Qu'avant il y avait toi+moi, que désormais il a toi et plus loin moi, et que bientôt il n'y aura plus que toi. Aime moi encore, juste pour aujourd'hui, juste pour 5 minutes, juste pour quelques secondes, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur». _

-Pourquoi ne pas lui parler du reste ?

-Parce que… Je ne peux pas tout simplement. Je peux lui parler de mon désespoir, mais je ne veux en aucun cas me chercher des excuses. Et surtout pas ce genre d'excuses, c'est bien trop simple. Je suis déjà assez lâche comme ça. Je viens juste de vous dire que c'est difficile pour moi de parler de mes sentiments, c'est ainsi que j'ai été éduqué. Et cette éducation m'a aussi appris à ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ou du moins de ne pas faire chier le monde avec mes problèmes. J'encaisse, j'enfouis, j'oublies En quoi cela le concerne ? Vous concerne?

-En quoi ? Mais bon sang, il est l'homme que vous aimez ! L'homme que vous avez pris pour moitié ! Vous ne pouvez pas le reléguer au rang du commun des mortels !

-Je ne peux pas, mais je le dois, pour son bien. Vous devez me croire, je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur… Je refuse de le tourmenter avec toutes ces conneries !

-Mais puisque de toute manière vous n'allez pas lui envoyer ! Il s'agit d'extérioriser vos sentiments, alors vous ne devez rien cacher !

-Mais merde ! Ca ne me sert à rien de toute manière ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous parle d'abord ? Je vais crever dans moins d'un an alors je vois vraiment pas besoin en quoi j'ai besoin d'être bien et zen sur le long terme parce que vous savez quoi ? Le long terme n'existe pas pour moi !

Draco se leva brusquement et de rage mit feu à la lettre reposant sur les genoux du psychomage. Celui-ci l'éteignit en poussant un petit cri de souris.

-Je crois que vous devriez partir maintenant. Revenez quand vous serez calme.

-Adieu monsieur. Oh, et cela ne sert à rien que je vous rappelle que votre serment de médicomage ou que sais-je vous interdit de parler de nos discussions avec n'importe qui.

Son sourire, froid et cruel, effraya le vieil homme qui ne put qu'acquiescer sans bruit.

_Allée des Embrumes, 17h10:_

Il transplana directement dans l'Allée des Embrumes, bien décidé à se noyer dans n'importe quel alcool. Avec la démarche d'un homme déjà ivre rentrant chez lui aux petites heures du matin, il rentra dans le premier bar à sa portée, bien décidé à remplacer ce sentiment d'ivresse sentimentale par une ivresse bien physique. Cependant trois heures plus tard, ayant fait parvenir un hibou chez eux précisant qu'il était retenu par le travail, il n'avait toujours pas avalé une goutte de son whisky pur feu et ne cessait d'essuyer machinalement les larmes roulant doucement sur ses joues encore plus pâles que d'habitude.

Il se leva brusquement, bien décidé à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première venue, ou le premier, peu lui importait. Il s'embarqua dans une ruelle encore plus sinistre que l'allée principale et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Un jeune d'homme, d'une vingtaine d'années au maximum, les cheveux blonds mordorés, les yeux de couleur miel, l'observait sans retenue. Draco se dirigea vers lui, glissa quelques pièces dans sa poche et se fit conduire par la main dans une maison peu reluisante.

Ils s'embrassaient violement, presque férocement. A vrai dire, il embrassait le jeune homme, celui-ci ne faisant que subir. Il s'accrochait désespérément à ses lèvres, espérant trouver un souffle de vie, une once d'espoir. Il le déshabilla et se colla à ce corps brûlant et stigmatisé. La violente chaleur émanant de l'homme nocturne n'arrivait cependant pas à adoucir la chair de poule courant sur la peau du jeune aristocrate. Draco tenta de faire monter son excitation, de faire naître en lui cette flamme brute de désir. Il y arrivait, mais ne pouvait éloigner de ses pensées deux yeux émeraudes le regardant avec un désir fauve. C'est pourquoi, au moment où le garçon de joie commença à lui retirer son pantalon et à se baisser, Draco prit peur et, sentant son cœur se déchainer et protester violemment contre son propriétaire comme pour le punir d'avoir cherché le corps d'un autre, il recula, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

-Je… je suis désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Garde l'argent. Je suis… désolé.

Sans un autre mot, il sorti et se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'étant sorcier, il pouvait transplaner.

_Appartement du 14 Brilliant Drive, 23h56_

Une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse, dont l'organe principal continuait d'envoyer de violentes décharges d'acide à travers son corps, il grimpa les marches de l'immeuble quasiment à quatre pattes. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, la main sur la poignée, l'autre cherchant la clé, il remarqua l'apostrophe vicieuse de la sonnette indiquant « Mr Malefoy-Potter & Mr Potter-Malefoy » et se résigna à forcer la serrure. L' Alohomora silencieux fut suivi d'un oubliette lancé contre la jeune moldu rentrant chez elle et qui avait distraitement demandé à Draco ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

Se jurant de finir le sortilège (il venait en effet d'effacer complètement la mémoire de la jeune femme et celle-ci regardait bêtement la porte devant elle en souriant), il entra et referma la porte le plus doucement possible.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais il connaissait assez Harry désormais pour savoir qu'il pouvait être assis sur le canapé, dans le noir, le regard plein de peur et d'appréhension. La dernière fois que le jeune homme avait agit de la sorte, il avait fini par pleurer entre les bras de Draco lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais rentrer aussi tard et ils avaient fait l'amour 5 ou 6 fois.

Se rappelant douloureusement ce tendre souvenir, Draco savait que cela ne serait pas comme ça aujourd'hui. Il savait que même si Harry l'attendait, il devait résister s'il voulait que son plan fonctionne.

Il se dirigea alors vers leur chambre, fit glisser les deux portes japonaises et se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre. S'asseyant contre les carreaux frais, il alluma une cigarette et cessa rapidement de lutter contre son envie de regarder le corps de Harry, éclairé par la lune. Il l'observa longtemps, jamais las, jamais fatigué. Bien que le connaissant par cœur, il le scruta, le scanna, le sonda encore et encore, enregistrant le moindre grain de beauté, le moindre poil. Il soupira, de plaisir mais aussi plein de remords et de regrets, lorsqu'il vit qu'une érection inconnue distendait le caleçon du jeune brun. Il ne pensa à rien pendant un temps, puis une sombre pensée apparut dans l'ignorance cotonneuse de son esprit.

Draco se demandait juste combien de temps il pourrait encore l'admirer, le sentir, le gouter. Son plan de sauvetage lui revint à l'esprit, et prenant cruellement conscience que cette nuit était la dernière, il alla chercher une cartouche de cigarettes dans le placard, fit apparaître une théière et se calla confortablement contre la fenêtre.

Quelques jours auparavant, se sachant condamné, il avait pris la plus grande décision de sa vie, après celle d'épouser son ancien ennemi. Il ne pouvait rien faire, les pieds et les mains liés. Cependant, il savait que s'il devait abandonner l'amour de sa vie (et il savait aussi qu'il devait arrêter d'utiliser le conditionnel désormais), il ferait tout pour qu'il souffre le moins possible.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre terminé :D. La suite prochainement...


	2. Chapitre 2: Les jours

**Originel: **Merci, j'espère que cette suite sera aussi intéressante à tes yeux :D.

**Flore Jade:** Naaaaaaan, c'est pas un drame :D. Enfin si, un peu :p.

**Serdra:** Je ne te dirais rien :D. Un peu de suspense xD.

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre! Have fun :D.

* * *

Chapitre deux: Les jours qui ne veulent plus rien dire

_Le Phoenix, 19h30, chemin de Traverse_

Cela faisait une demi heure que Draco attendait fiévreusement Harry devant la porte du restaurant. Trépignant d'impatience, il enchainait cigarette sur cigarette, se demandant à haute voix ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Au moment où il se remit à faire les cent pas autour du lampadaire, il le vit courir vers lui, le regard affolé, les joues rosies. Ce qu'il peut être craquant, pensa-t-il, avant de se ressaisir.

-Où étais-tu bon sang !

-Je… Désolé, le travail… ministère… pardon, murmura l'intéressé visiblement désolé.

-Bien… Entre, je suis frigorifié.

Repoussant, gentiment mais fermement les bras du brun qui s'étaient enroulés autour de lui pour tenter de le réchauffer, il entra le premier. Cette attitude étrange mit la puce à l'oreille de Harry. Décidément, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire de diner en tête à tête. Déjà le petit mot qu'il avait trouvé sur l'oreiller, l'invitant à se rendre dans le plus fameux restaurant du chemin de Traverse, puis l'absence de Draco de la nuit dernière et de la journée qui avait suivi, et enfin son comportement distant et froid. Oui, il n'avait pu se débarrasser de cette boule qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis son réveil. Cependant, étant déjà en retard, il suivit son mari sans broncher.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent. Désormais il voyait que le blond fuyait ostensiblement son regard. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Même s'il était habitué au peu de conversation de Draco -Il n'en avait jamais beaucoup eu, préférant le silence qui avait la faculté de pouvoir dire beaucoup plus- une petite voix au fond de lui, lui intimait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le repas passa lentement, aucun des deux ne parla. Finalement, après avoir payé, Draco prit enfin la parole.

-Je veux divorcer, dit-il en évitant toujours le regard de son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait surtout pas se plonger dans la contemplation de la forêt émeraude

Ces trois mots apparurent tout d'abord dépourvu de sens pour Harry. Il avait parfaitement entendu les sons s'échapper de la bouche aux lèvres minces, mais son cerveau ne les comprenait pas, comme si Draco lui avait parlé dans une autre langue.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que… ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

Soudainement, se répétant comme l'écho d'une pierre que l'on lance au fond d'un puit, Harry comprit, et désira désespérément s'enfermer dans le silence réconfortant du brouillard.

-Comment ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Explique moi ! Je veux comprendre ! Sa voix perdait peu à peu de son volume, et ses derniers mots ne furent qu'un léger murmure.

-Oh, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Je te quitte, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! cria Harry. L'incompréhension cédait à présent la place à une fureur intense, qui enflait en lui. Elle rongeait chaque parcelle de son corps, évoluant doucement mais sûrement.

-Les papiers du divorce sont chez toi, je te laisse l'appartement, j'ai déjà récupéré toutes mes affaires.

-Mais tu ne peux pas lancer ça comme une bombe et partir !

Et pourtant… Draco se leva, puis se dirigea de plus en plus vite vers la sortie. Il entendit Harry l'appeler d'une voix cassée et voulu se retourner, le regarder une dernière fois mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas. Si il se retournait, si il croisait son regard alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il courrait vers lui, le suppliant de le pardonner, d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il résista, une amère tristesse le submergeant. Le cœur gonflé d'un cruel désespoir, des larmes silencieuses brouillant sa vue, il franchit la porte. C'est à se moment que quelqu'un tira sur sa manche. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir, le sentir suffisait. Si seulement il savait tout le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il aurait voulu le repousser mais ne pu résister lorsque l'odeur enivrante du brun l'enveloppa en même temps que ses bras musculeux.

-Lâche moi… Sa voix, qu'il avait voulu froide, chevrotait, à mesure que sa gorge se contractait sous l'effet des flots de senteur suave s'échappant de la tignasse corbeau.

-Retourne toi, s'il te plait ! Regarde moi !

-Je ne peux pas, ne rends pas cela plus compliqué…

-Ne m'abandonne pas ! Jamais !

-Je suis désolé, il le faut, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie (Oh oui, ne m'en veux pas mon amour car mon corps se meurt et mon coeur ne t'aime que plus. Je ne sais que faire. Je suis comme un petit garçon perdu. J'essaye juste de t'éloigner de moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car chaque battement de mon cœur est un interminable frisson avant la fin. Le passé n'existe plus. Le futur n'existera pas. Le temps n'est qu'illusion. L'éternité commence maintenant.)

Il sentit la main se détacher et avant que son amour perdu à jamais ne tente de le retenir une fois de plus, il transplana, les oreilles remplies des cris de douleur de Harry qui s'écroulait sur le sol. Il s'en voulait déjà de s'être excusé, d'avoir ainsi montré sa faiblesse. Il aurait voulu être fort, courageux et déterminé. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir offert une once d'espoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il espère. Qu'il se mette à le chercher. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Il aurait du être cruel, afin d'anéantir la moindre parcelle d'amour dans le cœur du jeune brun. Et au lieu de cela il lui avait offert un cadeau empoisonné. Se molestant intérieurement, il ouvrit les portes de l'ancien manoir familial et après avoir sèchement congédié un elfe de maison il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il resta des heures dans un bain qui devenait de plus en plus froid. Il s'en voulait, oh oui, il s'en voulait.

_Appartement du 14 Brilliant Drive, 21h43_

Ramené par Ron et Hermione, qui étaient arrivés peu de temps après le départ de son éternel amant qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus, Harry gisait sur le canapé de son salon, les yeux grands ouverts, pleurant tout son saoul. Ses deux amis l'entouraient, visiblement inquiets. Ils ne comprenaient pas exactement la situation, mais après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement, amplement vidé, ils s'échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

-Je l'ai laissé partir. Pendant une seconde… J'ai décroché mes mains de son bras, et il m'a glissé entre les doigts. Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Faites que ce ne soit pas vrai. Une vilaine farce voilà tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…, interloqué Ron ne répondit pas

-Harry, de quoi tu parles exactement ? Dis le nous ! Effrayé par la réaction de son ami, la jeune femme conservait cependant une voix forte et claire, qui se voulait rassurante.

-Il est parti ! Parti, juste parti… Il m'a quitté… Pourquoi ? Merlin, pourquoi ?

-QUOI ? Qu'est ce qu'a fait ce petit salopard ? Hurla Hermione, à la grande surprise du rouquin qui ne l'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, jurer.

Ne réussissant cependant pas à obtenir plus d'information de la part de Harry, elle lui jeta un sortilège d'endormissement et passa le reste de la nuit à arpenter les rues sorcières à la recherche du blond, après avoir soigneusement crié à Ron qu'elle allait retrouver cet affreux, cet abject goujat et que oui elle était bien assez grande pour être seule dehors la nuit et que non merci elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou à la différence du brun.

Après une longue nuit sans rêves, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle la nuit précédente et se remette à pleurer, refusant le thé et les gâteaux que son ami lui proposait. Ron était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans cet état. Lui le Sauveur, le Héros, qui avait toujours été si courageux et qui n'avait jamais montré un tel signe de désespoir, pleurait, hurlait et détruisait ce qui lui passait sous les mains, à savoir le canapé, ses propres vêtements, ses lunettes et l'unique cookie qu'il avait accepté de prendre, avant de le réduire en charpie. La situation empira lorsqu'il réussit à conduire son ami sous la douche d'où il le sorti précipitamment au bout d'un quart d'heure se rendant compte que le brun s'était évanoui. Gêné par la nudité, il l'habilla rapidement avant de le glisser dans le lit. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu entièrement nu, sous les douches du vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch. Mais à présent, le corps autrefois frêle et maigre était avantageusement et sensuellement musclé. Il quitta donc la chambre et évita de justesse de rentrer dans la personne, qui voulait rentrer dans la pièce.

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Cette fouine hideuse et dégueulasse n'est nulle part !

-Oh, Hermi, c'est toi ! Merlin, Dumbledore et tous les autres soient loués ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude !

-Tu es ridicule Ron, je ne suis pas une pauvre fille en détresse qu'il faut sauver, dit-elle, partagée entre l'amusement et la colère.

-Oui, probable, vu que pour l'instant c'est plutôt Harry qui est en détresse, répondit-il, d'un ton tout sauf humoristique.

-Comment va-t-il ? Tu as réussi à le coucher ? Bien. Ah non pas forcément bien, se reprit-elle en croisant le regard de son interlocuteur.

Après lui avoir parlé de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, illustrant ses propos en montrant le champ de bataille que constituait le salon, il parti à son tour à la recherche de Draco, mais revint à la tombée de la nuit, transportant quelques affaires dans un sac. Hermione avait eu apparemment la même idée, et avait elle même ramené des vêtements et des livres. Bien sûr, nous sommes en pleine crise familiale et elle ne peut s'empêcher de lire, pensa-t-il. Car oui, eux trois se considéraient désormais comme une famille à part entière. Trois frères et sœurs à vrai dire. Alors quand l'un d'eux allait mal, ils se retrouvaient et affrontaient le problème ensemble. Cependant ils n'avaient jamais eu à affronter une telle situation. Surtout que Harry était toujours évanoui, ou endormi. Ils n'arrivaient pas à déterminer son état. Au bout d'un moment, Ron cessa de se moquer intérieurement de son amie, qui était plongé dans un livre de potions au programme de son année d'études médicomagique. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et ne pouvait même plus se ronger les ongles, tellement ils étaient à sang après les dernières vingt quatre heures.

_Manoir des Malfoy, 8h_

Draco n'avait finalement quitté la baignoire que cinq heures plus tard, le sol recouvert de mégots et de cadavres de mini bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu, transi par le froid et la fatigue. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir cette nuit-là et ne cessa de broyer du noir qu'à l'aube, après s'être convaincu que Harry n'avait probablement pas entendu ses dernières paroles, bien trop assourdi par les cris qu'il poussait. Ce souvenir qui semblait si lointain à présent entailla un peu plus son corps couvert de plaies incapables de cicatriser. Il se leva finalement et grappilla quelques morceaux du plat que lui avait apporté l'elfe. Oui, Harry ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais lui avait clairement entendu sa détresse et son désespoir. S'il s'était retourné à ce moment-là, lorsque son bel amant s'accrochait à lui, comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage, il aurait pu clairement voir dans ses yeux son âme se déchirer en lambeaux. Ce n'était donc pas une si mauvaise idée de refuser de croiser son regard. Car si déterminé soit-il, il aimait encore le lion de Gryffondor. Et la simple vue de cette tristesse à l'état pur aurait amplement suffit à le prendre dans ses bras et à le consoler, lui révélant toute la vérité. Cette situation n'ayant pas eu lieu, il avait pu conserver son secret, bien enfoui au fond de son être, dans une zone sombre et dénuée de toute trace de joie.

Certains jours, plus rien ne veut rien dire, et ces jours-là on songe à se tuer, pensa-t-il. Ces quelques jours habituels dans la vie d'un être humain, s'étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois pour Draco. Mais, il n'avait après tout qu'à attendre. La fin arriverait bien assez vite.

* * *

Youpla, si vous lisez cette phrase, c'est que vous avez courageusement lu ce chapitre en entier. Merci. La suite... un jour :D.


	3. Chapitre 3: Tentacula Bolivienne

Voici enfin le troisième chapitre qui a mis du temps à arriver. Paaaardon :D. Have fun :p.

**Kaylee61: **Content que ça te plaise. Pour la fin, l'espoir fait vivre :D. Nan je rigole, mais c'est un secret. Si je te répondais, je devrais te tuer après xD.

**Serdra:** On connait Hermione, elle va effectivement découvrir des choses. Mais pas maintenant :D.

**Originel: **Pauvre folle! J'accroche plus avec Draco aussi. Harry est un peu gniangnian comme mec xD. Et quels sont tes arguments? Je veux tout savoir :D. Bon, le passage n'est pas arrivé "bientôt". Désolé xD. Et pour les passages drôles... C'est possible, tu me diras tout après l'avoir lu :p.

Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser mais ce chapitre est plus ou moins un pov de Harry.

Voilà, maintenant, c'est à vous :p.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Tentacula Bolivienne**

_Appartement de Mr Harry Potter (et de Mr Draco Malfoy), 13h40_

Ce rustre, ce salopard, cet ignoble petit con l'avait quitté. Tout simplement. Passant du coq à l'âne. D'un diner aux chandelles à l'annonce du divorce. Et il était parti. Tout simplement, ignorant ses appels, refusant même de le regarder. Il l'avait quitté sans un regard en arrière. Tout simplement. Harry ruminait ces pensées depuis bientôt deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans avoir vu Draco. Eux qui ne supportaient pas de ne pas se voir juste le temps d'un week-end. Et le temps, contrairement à ce que l'on dit, n'avait en aucun cas suffit à apaiser son chagrin et sa rancœur. Bien au contraire, sa haine profonde et sa détresse charnelle ne faisaient que se développer, sournoisement tapies au fond de son cœur. Il avait atteint le fond du gouffre et ne faisait que creuser un peu plus sa tombe. Oh, si seulement cette métaphore pouvait être vraie, se dit-il. Il avait juste envie de mourir. Non pas de partir loin, de fuir la situation actuelle ou de dormir pendant un laps de temps indéterminé, non, il avait envie de fuir cette vie, qui n'était déjà plus vraiment la sienne sans cet être à ses côtes. Draco était son monde, et sans lui il ne voyait plus réellement où il pourrait survivre. Car c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait désormais. Survivre, en terre inconnue. Longtemps durant son enfance et son adolescence il avait cherché sa place dans la société, dans le monde, et malgré toutes les remarques possibles à propos de son importance capitale, du fait qu'il était un héros (et blablabla pensa-t-il) il n'avait jamais complètement réussi. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, il avait tout simplement vécu, accueillant les bons moments comme les mauvais et évitant de se poser trop de questions qui demeureraient sans réponses. Et puis un jour, quelque chose d'improbable se passa.

-Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise dans ce monde. Comme si je n'étais pas fait pour lui. Je le fuyais, essayant de ne pas trop m'attacher aux gens autour de moi, trop effrayé à l'idée de les perdre et de me sentir encore plus seul. J'avais depuis longtemps perdu espoir. Et puis, j'ai ouvert enfin les yeux. Je l'ai trouvé. La perle rare. Un paria comme moi en somme. Un incompris, essayant de s'épanouir malgré la présence permanente de son nom, de sa condition et de son père au dessus de lui. Le monde ne nous suffisait pas. Toujours à la recherche d'autre chose. Toujours à en vouloir plus. Ce plus, pour ma part, quand j'ai enfin compris, c'était lui. Mon monde, mon univers, c'était lui. La place que j'avais tant cherchée, était en lui. J'osais par moment, lorsque je baissais la garde, espérer que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. C'est ce qu'il me montrait, de sa manière maladroite. Il n'était pas doué avec l'expression des sentiments, n'ayant jamais été habitué à une telle chose. Alors il préférait agir avec son corps, avec ses yeux, pour faire parler son cœur. Mais désormais, j'ai la très sérieuse impression que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne. Je n'étais, je ne suis rien pour lui. Un passe temps, dont on se lasse à force.

Harry venait de ruminer dans son coin, encore une fois. Des murmures, encore des murmures. Au début, Hermione n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, n'y prêtait qu'une oreille distraire, se disant que son ami ne faisait que parler tout seul, et que ce ne devait pas être si important. Mais rapidement elle avait compris que sans le vouloir, celui-ci mettait son cœur à nu.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Harry ! Tu deviens ridicule ! Bien sûr qu'il t'aimait—Hermione avait fini par accepter de parler de Draco et de tout ce qui gravitait autour, au passé, ayant clairement compris qu'essayer de faire garder espoir à son ami ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à le faire un peu plus souffrir—Tu étais tout pour lui ! Sa vie avait enfin un sens. Il était comme un petit garçon apeuré, perdu dans un labyrinthe et tu est arrivé un jour, lui montrant la voie.

-Mais il s'est clairement foutu de ma gueule ! Le caractère légèrement bipolaire de Harry, que ses amis connaissaient si bien, qui le poussait d'ordinaire à aller d'une humeur à son extrême sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, avait tendance à ne s'orienter que vers la colère ces temps-ci. Aucune joie, aucune bonheur. Il passait ainsi d'un état léthargique, à une fureur impossible à canaliser—Et Merlin savait que la seule personne douée pour le faire à peu près bien, n'était pas présente—effrayant la jolie brune.

-Tu veux bien arrêter trois secondes ? Le fait qu'il ne t'aime plus—encore un aspect qu'elle avait accepté d'admettre, mais seulement devant Harry, car en réalité elle était persuadée du contraire, et avait déjà commencé à enquêter de son côté—ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il ne t'aimait pas avant.

-Soit. Harry s'enferma alors dans un silence bougon, regardant rageusement la pendule au fond de la pièce, comme si celle-ci était l'unique responsable.

-Soit ? Et depuis quand tu t'arrêtes à ce simple mot ?

-Depuis que… Oh bordel, Hermione ! Tu veux bien arrêter de toujours tout savoir sur moi ?

La pointe d'humour du brun amusa légèrement la jeune femme. Mais cette allégresse s'enfuit bien rapidement, la queue entre les jambes, à la vue des larmes roulant sur la peau couleur peau d'épice de Harry. Cela lui faisait mal. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son ami se désagréger un peu plus chaque jour. L'expression sur son visage lui gela le cœur.

-Non, tu sais bien que non. Je suis ton amie ! Je sais tout de toi. Ton nez que tu plisses lorsque tu retiens un fou rire, ton regard fuyant lorsque tu veux pleurer mais que tu considères, pour une raison inconnue, que tu ne dois pas, tes sourcils que tu fronces lorsque tu es résigné. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et que ça te plaise ou non,… et bien… je m'en fous, voilà !

Harry rit un instant, avec de se rendre compte que ce simple son lui écorchait les tympans. Il ne pouvait plus rire maintenant sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Il repensait aux nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passées tous les quatre, lui, Draco, Hermione et Ron. L'appartement était alors empli de doux sons de pure joie, innocente et pure. Désormais, il ne restait plus que les fantômes belliqueux de ces souvenirs trop vite envolés. Des bribes de bonheur ondulant à travers la poussière qui virevoltait entre les rayons de soleil. Imprenables, intouchables, mais pourtant toujours là, à le narguer tranquillement. Sourdement le chagrin se dilua dans ses veines. Il était en manque de Draco. Il s'était abandonné corps et âme à son bel amant, jusqu'à atteindre le point de non-retour. Avant de pouvoir pleinement sans rendre compte, il était trop tard. Le chemin tortueux qu'il avait emprunté s'était refermé et il n'avait pu qu'avancer un peu plus dans la folie, un peu plus dans la passion, un peu plus dans la dépendance. Se rendant accro à en pleurer les longues nuits de solitude. Et désormais, la plus pure des drogues s'était envolée. Il se sentait souillé comme un camé aux bras recouverts de traces de piqures de seringue. Cependant, les cicatrices de ces injections de sentiments brûlants n'étaient pas visibles de l'extérieur. Seul son cœur était abimé. Comme toujours, il fallait protéger les apparences. Il y était habitué. Pendant trop longtemps il avait sans cesse refoulé ses émotions et ses blessures. Que ce soit les pleurs engendrés par les coups de son oncle moldu, la peur occasionnée par Voldemort, ou la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La peur s'était mise à irradier d'Hermione par tous les pores de sa peau, quand elle l'avait vu se lever et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je sors, faire un tour. C'est une bonne chose non ?

-Je suppose… Evite de rester dehors trop longtemps, vu ton état. Je ne tiens pas à devoir te récupérer sur le trottoir comme sur avant hier. Merlin Harry ! Tu t'es quand même pris un poteau en pleine tête. Et tu refuses toujours de m'expliquer comment tu as pu en arriver là.

-Je ferais attention aux poteaux aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Un nouveau rire artificiel.

Lorsque le brun referma finalement la porte derrière lui, elle avait poussé un profond soupir à fendre l'âme. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette situation était insupportable.

-Non mais tu te rends compte que ce petit batard l'a abandonné ? Et que cet abruti essaye de rire pour me rassurer ? Non mais franchement, à part filer la chaire de poule, je ne vois pas quel effet il essaye de produire avec son espère de bruit de gorge ! Oh, et tiens, je me mets à parler toute seule maintenant. Marre, marre, marre !

Harry se sentait bien mieux à l'extérieur. Le visage tourné vers le soleil, il emmagasinait le plus de vitamine D possible. Même s'il savait que ses amis vivaient 24h sur 24 avec pour le protéger et le réconforter, il n'en pouvait plus. Deux semaines qu'il faisait comme s'il allait bien, dans le meilleur des mondes. Merci bien ! Il ne voulait plus voir cet éclat de détresse au fond des yeux de Ron et Hermione à chaque fois que sa voix dérapait un peu trop dans les aigus, ou que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Alors il souriait, riait, parlait. Sans l'aide des capsules de poudre de tentacula bolivienne, il ne pouvait pas tenir le coup. Privé de la drogue à l'état pur que représentait son ange blond, il s'était réfugié dans une autre plus dure, plus terrestre. Profitant de l'absence momentanée de ses deux baby-sitters, il avait filé dans l'allée des Embrumes, à la recherche d'un paradis artificiel. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas à merveille, il arrivait tout de même à conserver un comportement plus ou moins normal. Encore et toujours les apparences. Harry n'en pouvait plus de toujours faire semblant. Il voulait s'écrouler, pleurer, hurler, crier des jours et des jours. Oh bien entendu, il l'avait fait les premiers temps, mais bien vite il s'était calmé face au désarroi de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait pu se laisser complètement aller quelques heures, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Et il en gardait un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Lui, le célèbre Harry Potter, ne pouvait même pas craquer purement et simplement devant ses confidents de toujours. Alors il sombrait de l'intérieur. Comme une implosion, son âme se rétractait sur elle même.

C'est à ce moment qu'une espèce de harpie croisée avec une mouche lui sauta dessus.

-Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier Mr Potter, je vous dérange ? La femme n'avait pratiquement pas changé depuis le temps, la quatrième année à Poudlard, où tout semblait si simple et si futile pensa Harry. Toujours la même coiffure compliquée, les mêmes lunettes extravagantes…

-Ah vrai dire…

-Charmant, charmant, mais asseyez vous, le coupa-t-elle en lui indiquant un banc à proximité.

Et voilà, c'est reparti, se dit Harry. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait naïvement espéré que la presse le laisserait tranquille pour ce coup. Mais bien entendu, après avoir publiée maints articles sur le mariage fracassant, c'était impossible que les journalistes n'aient pas sauté sur l'occasion. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le brun trouva cela étrange qu'ils aient mis deux semaines à venir le voir. Sûrement grâce à Hermione. Il se promit silencieusement de lui en toucher deux mots, et de la remercier dans le cas échéant.

-Oh par Merlin, vous faites peur à voir, réellement. Vous êtes tout débraillé. A croire que vous n'êtes pas sorti de chez vous pendant tout ce temps.

-C'est un peu le principe oui, vous savez, pour se remettre d'un divorce, siffla-t-il avant de rendre compte de son énorme gaffe, tandis que la plume à papotte habituelle de la journaliste courait déjà sur un morceau de parchemin, transformant sa phrase de quelques mots en un long paragraphe. Il pouvait clairement lire « des yeux voilés de désespoir », « une voix enrouée qui ne peut que répéter inlassablement, je l'aime tellement », ou bien encore « l'image d'un petit garçon qui aurait trop vite grandi ». Même si en somme, ces propos n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, il ne voulait pas réellement qu'ils apparaissent dans un long article larmoyant sur le pauvre Potter fou de chagrin.

-Je ne pense pas avoir dit ça.

-Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la plume. Toujours aussi suspicieux n'est-ce pas ? Comme durant votre deuxième année d'études, lorsque que vous étiez champion de Poudlard. Hahaha, vous me faites rire Harry ! Je peux vous appeler Harry bien entendu ? Après tout, nous avons vécus tellement de choses ensemble !

-J'étais en quatrième année et il y avait aussi Cédric Diggory pour nous représenter.

-Oh des broutilles tout ça, peu importe, dit-elle, oubliant à l'instant la remarque du brun, en faisant un geste évasif de la main. Ce qui est important pour l'instant ce sont vos émotions, vos sentiments. Comment vous sentez vous par rapport au divorce ? Vous y attendiez vous ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi avoir faire une chose aussi inhumaine envers le sauveur de l'humanité ?

La femme posa ainsi des questions pendant une dizaine de minutes, auxquelles Harry ne répondait pas.

-Ouh, mais c'est que vous êtes bougon ce matin !

-Je pense juste que… laissez tomber.

-Mais dites moi au moins une chose voyons ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse un article décent moi ?

-Je ne vais vous dire qu'une seule chose. Et retenez la, imprégnez vous en. Quel est votre moment préféré de la journée ?

-Euh… Visiblement elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui pose des questions, et encore moins une aussi pathétique que celle là, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait toujours fonctionné dans des conversations à ses uniques.

-Moi c'est le matin, vous savez, quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se réveille, lorsqu'il n'y a pas la pression du monde sur nos épaules, cette peur de décevoir les gens que l'on aime, de faire des mauvaises rencontres, ce moment est magique, magnifique. Et bien cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai même plus ce petit moment de soulagement. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit. Faites en ce que vous voulez.

D'un bond félin il se leva du banc, et après un dernier regard désolé vers Rita Skeeter qui semblait abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre—même sa plume s'était arrêtée d'écrire fiévreusement—il se dirigea vers un petit magasin avant de retourner discrètement chez lui, espérant ne pas tomber sur un autre journaliste. Car s'il avait été relativement poli avec la vieille chouette, il ne le serait pas avec d'autres journalistes intéressés seulement par les ragots et les potins. C'était cela quand on était un tant soit peu célèbre. Toujours des rumeurs, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Ils en avaient assez de ces mensonges et de ces personnes qui s'amusaient à dire le plus d'idioties à son sujet. Ca le rendait malade. Sa relation avec Draco avait été tenue secrète au début. Tous deux craignant les réactions du monde sorcier. Et puis, poussés par leurs amis respectifs, ils avaient fini par se montrer au grand jour. Les réactions étaient mitigées au début. Certains criant au scandale, d'autres avançant le fait que c'est magnifique de voir deux emblèmes des anciens camps opposés enfin unis. Comme le signe d'une réelle paix, d'une entente cordiale. Rapidement les articles peu élogieux avaient laissé la place à des acclamations enthousiastes. C'est ainsi que leur mariage avait fait le plus grand bonheur des sorciers du Royaume-Uni et d'Europe. Tous y voyaient le signe de la grande réunification des peuples. Que penseraient-ils désormais ?

C'est fatigué qu'Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui s'écrasa un peu sous son poids, dans un bruit de vieux ressorts. Draco avait toujours critiqué ce vieux canapé, clamant qu'ils avaient largement les moyens de s'en acheter un neuf. Et pourtant, ils l'avaient gardé. Il ajoutait une touche d'ancien et de cosy dans le salon au mobilier ultramoderne. Quand Hermione le découvrit deux heures plus tard, plongé dans un roman moldu, un cendrier plein à côté de lui, elle hésita entre lui hurler dessus pour se détruire la santé avec de telles cochonneries ou tout simplement s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et regarder un Harry apaisé. Elle ne savait, heureusement pour elle et pour le brun, que son ami était shooté grâce aux effets prodigieux de la plante exotique. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle comprit que celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur la même page depuis une demi heure et qu'un mégot de cigarette tenait en équilibre instable entre ses doigts, qu'elle commença à douter. Doucement elle se rapprocha de lui, et se positionna de façon à voir ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient vitreux et injectés de sang. Glacés et sans expression.

-Harry ? Ca va ? Harry ? Harry ! HARRY ! Elle avait beau le secouer de toutes ses forces, il était aussi passif qu'une poupée de chiffon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

_Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, 21h12_

-C'était une très bonne décision de l'emmener tout de suite ici Mlle Granger. Grâce à vous il ne subira aucune séquelle.

-Merci ! Vraiment, merci. Je peux vous demander maintenant ce qu'il a bien pu prendre ? Je n'ai pas compris. Il était bien dans l'après midi. Et puis je rentre le soir et il… et il…

-Une drogue puissante, issue de racines d'une tentacula originaire d'Amérique du sud. Elles sont séchés, puis broyés. La poudre obtenue est enfermée dans des capsules scellées magiquement, afin de renforcer l'action des narcoleptiques. Il en avait avalé une bonne dose. Et ce n'était pas la première fois apparemment. Je pense que sa réaction, ce soir, était due à un rejet puissant de son métabolisme.

-De la drogue ? Mais non ! Enfin je veux dire, sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas avoir pris de la drogue, nous avons été avec lui tout le temps depuis 15 jours. Et puis c'est Harry ! Il n'a pas besoin de drogue. Il fume de temps en temps, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Non, non ce n'est pas possible…

-Avez-vous noté des comportements étranges ? Une soudaine apathie, ou un certain détachement ?

-Je… En y réfléchissant bien, en connectant les diverses réactions de son ami depuis deux semaines, elle comprit. Et la vue du soudain éclat de lucidité dans ses yeux fit sourire le vieux médicomage.

-Je vois avouer que oui. C'est vrai que… Vous êtes au courant pour son récent divorce ? Enfin, il n'est pas encore prononcé, mais soit. Il était mal au début, très mal. Et puis de jour en jour, nous l'avons vu remonter tout doucement la pente. Rien de spectaculaire, mais tout de même, il avait l'air mieux. Je me sens tellement stupide. Pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

-Vous savez, dans certains moments de désespoir profond, on a parfais l'impression que plus rien ne pourra jamais nous sauver, alors on tend désespérément la main pour éviter de se noyer. Il se trouve que dans certains cas, cette aide vient de substances, ö combien dangereuses, mais tellement réconfortantes pour l'esprit humain. Ne le blâmez pas.

La chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste était doucement éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue. Les murs d'un blanc cassé s'illuminant subtilement étaient recouverts d'ombres mouvantes. Les arbres se balançaient tranquillement à l'extérieur. Tout était calme. Trop calme, se dit Hermione. Harry était profondément endormi, calme et serein entre les draps de lin beige. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer en silence, le front contre la vitre, les yeux regardant au loin. C'était trop dur. Trop dur de voir son ami s'enfoncer toujours plus dans un désespoir latent. Trop dur de ne pouvoir rien faire en le regardant s'éloigner de cette chienne de vie. Elle avait toujours admiré le courage d'Harry. Il voulait toujours protéger le plus de personnes possible et se sentait coupable à la mort d'un inconnu. Mais à ce moment, complètement perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait plus, elle se demanda qui prenait soin de lui. Pourquoi la souffrance existait-elle ? Pourquoi le mauvais sort s'abattait-il toujours sur les personnes qui méritent le plus d'être heureuses ? N'y avait-il donc aucune justice ? Au final, malgré la mort de Voldemort et l'incarcération de bon nombre de mangemorts, les mauvaises personnes gagnaient toujours. Dans un sens, s'il n'avait pu le tuer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était arrangé, inconsciemment, pour faire souffrir Harry. Même lorsque tout se passait pour le mieux entre lui et Draco, il lui arrivait encore trop souvent de se réveiller en pleine nuit, en proie à un cauchemar. A chaque assassinat, d'un moldu ou d'un sorcier, il s'inquiétait et semblait porter la croix du genre humain. La vie n'était pas juste, non. Mais il n'était pas possible de modifier le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Et il fallait faire avec maintenant. N'en pouvant plus, elle finit par s'écrouler et pleurer en de longues plaintes tranchantes comme une lame. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne remarqua pas que Harry était réveillé depuis le début et qu'il avait tout vu. Son amie avait fini par craquer elle aussi. Pourquoi faut-il que je n'apporte que la désolation et le chagrin autour de moi, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il irait mieux, oui, sa décision était prise. S'il ne pouvait aller bien pour lui même, il le ferait pour les personnes autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus les rendre triste. Ce divorce ne les concernait pas. Il n'avait pas à en souffrir. Se levant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait—sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et les murs semblaient tournoyer légèrement autour de lui—il s'approcha d'Hermione. La prenant dans ses bras, il s'excusa encore et encore tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant à lui. Ils passèrent ainsi une partie de la nuit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Essayant de se faire pardonner mutuellement, pleurant contre l'épaule de l'autre. Finalement, aux petites heures de l'aube, ils se mirent à rire, d'un rire franc et joyeux.

-On se comporte vraiment comme des gosses non ? dit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

-Légèrement, oui… Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est normal que toute cette histoire te chamboule. Qui ne le serait pas. Promet moi juste de ne plus toucher à ces cochonneries. Je veux bien fermer les yeux sur la cigarette, mais pas sur les drogues. Et si je m'accrocher à toi pour être sure que tu ne feras pas d'autres bêtises, je le ferai.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne recommencerai pas. Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer dans une bulle, en ignorant la réalité, car elle finit toujours pas nous rattraper. Et c'est encore plus douloureux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux affronter les problèmes sur le moment, plutôt que de les mettre de côté en priant pour qu'ils nous laissent un peu de répit. J'ai essayé cette technique, elle ne marche pas. Au moins maintenant je sais ce qu'il faut faire.

-Promet moi j'ai dit !

-Okay, okay, je promets. Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle et l'arrivée d'un Ron complètement éberlué par la scène qui se déroulait sous yeux ne fit qu'augmenter leur allégresse. Celui-ci, après les avoir copieusement traité de « gros malades complètement bipolaires » alla chercher trois cafés. En prenant chacun un, ils s'assirent cahin-caha sur le lit.

-Harry James Potter, tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ça. Tu m'as bien entendu ?

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin Ron, le rôle de parent qui essaye d'asseoir son autorité ne te va vraiment pas. Laisse ça plutôt à Hermione. Elle se débrouille mieux.

-Mais… Mais je t'emmerde jeune homme !

* * *

Voili, voilou. Un nouveau chapitre terminé. Le plus long jusqu'à maintenant :D. A très bientôt :p.


	4. Chapitre 4: Le Malheur des Hommes

Après 6 mois d'absence, voici enfin la suite (finie au 3/4 depuis un p'tit moment déjà ^^'). Have fun :D.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le Malheur des Hommes.

Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac…

L'ancienne horloge égrenait lascivement les minutes et les heures, faisant résonner le bruit mécanique à travers le manoir silencieux. Sans cette preuve matérielle, quiconque aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Aucune parole ne brisait le silence oppressant, aucun mouvement d'air ne faisait voler la poussière dorée, aucune présence ne marchait dans les corridors. Rien. L'antique bâtisse semblait morte, privée de son âme. Des fondations, des murs, des meubles. Mais c'était tout. Il n'y avait rien, à part ce tic-tac profond et mystérieux.

Personne n'aurait pu remarquer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, aux yeux gris comme l'acier d'un poignard tranchant. Prostré dans un fauteuil près de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin, le regard perdu au loin, il semblait irréel. Une apparition, ou un rêve. L'envie de le toucher pour s'assurer de son existence reculait face au désespoir émanant du moindre pore de sa peau. Il rayonnait d'une aura sombre, aussi terrifiante que fascinante. En le regardant même furtivement, on comprenait alors et on cherchait automatiquement à s'enfuir loin de cet Hadès humanoïde.

S'il ne tranchait pas avec le décor quasiment mystique qui l'environnait, c'était tout simplement parce que lui même semblait mort. Oh, sa poitrine se soulevait de manière rythmique, certes, son cœur battait paresseusement, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Son humanité sans doute… Et cela faisait peur, cela faisait mal. Sorte de créature céleste déchue, condamné à errer sans but.

Sa simple vue réveillait en n'importe quel être humain un profond sentiment de mélancolie. Et on se demandait alors, ce qu'avait pu vivre ce garçon pour perdre espoir à tout jamais. On avait envie de le secouer, d'hurler, de le gifler. Piètre tentative de reconnexion à la réalité. Et puis on se retirait, sur la pointe des pieds, pris de honte et de gêne face à ce spectacle trop vrai, trop pur. Représentation parfaite du Malheur des Hommes. Il portait toute la peine du monde. Fardeau rejeté par tant d'êtres plus égoïstes les uns que les autres. C'était simplement insupportable, trop simplement même.

Enfin, après une violente lutte intérieure, on réussissait à sortir. Mais ni le soleil éclatant, ni la douce brise ne parvenait à calmer ce désarroi. Ce spectacle observé en catimini comme un voyeur faisait prendre conscience de la dure réalité. Et rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Les couleurs sembleraient fades, les rires sonneraient creux et la vie ne serait plus aussi simple, aussi belle. Cadeau empoisonné enveloppé dans les pires mensonges. Puis, comme pour se rassurer, on apparenterait cela à un mauvais songe. On oublierait. On se tairait. Mais on ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser complètement de cette impression. Comme un cancer qui s'accroche, se moquant ouvertement de nos piètres tentatives pour l'éradiquer.

Alors on y retournerait, pour le voir, pour se droguer de nouveau à cette réalité brute. Mais il ne serait plus là. La pendule se serait tue. Le monde serait détruit. Et l'espoir… disparu dans les limbes. Et on se mettrait à rire, comme un damné, jusqu'à en mourir. Parce que cela fait trop mal, parce cela fait trop peur. Les ténèbres arriveraient. Car ceux qui ne peuvent se rappeler le passé, sont condamnés à le répéter. Encore et toujours. Comme une pièce qui n'en finirait jamais. Eternelle dans cette infini effrayant.

C'était le même manège depuis plusieurs jours. Réveil, cigarette, baie vitrée, cigarette, cigarette, cigarette, le jour qui s'achève, la peur qu'un autre s'éveille, cigarette, ersatz de sommeil. La même journée qui se répétait à l'infini. Jouer la comédie, encore et encore. Jusqu'à oublier qui il était vraiment. Jusqu'à s'oublier lui même et ne plus faire la différence entre le jeu et la réalité. Le rideau ne se fermerait plus jamais sur la scène. Condamné à faire semblant jusqu'à la fin de ses maigres jours. Mais le masque était déjà fissuré, le maquillage avait déjà coulé. Et la vérité se montrait au grand jour. Draco avait donc fini par laisser tomber le déguisement. Dans sa tour d'ivoire, aucun spectateur ne pouvait le voir. Alors la comédie s'était transformée en tragédie. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait plus quand il avait lâchement abandonné ce cœur qui battait pour lui. Des jours, des semaines, des mois ? Tout avait perdu son sens. Etait-on dimanche ? Ou bien mardi. Il l'ignorait et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait éperdument. Une seule certitude planait, autrefois menaçante, désormais rassurante. Le départ approchait à grands pas. Et tout serait alors fini.

Cigarette, encore une. Comme si fumer cette mort conditionnée lui faisait prendre conscience de sa propre vie. Comme si jouer avec elle le rendait, pour l'instant, plus vivant. Il n'était pas courageux, il n'était pas fort. Il avait donc fui, ravalant sa fierté. S'il ne pouvait estomper sa douleur, au moins pouvait-il l'éviter à Harry. _Oui, bien sûr, et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il est en train de danser de joie à l'heure qu'il est ? _Encore cette voix dans sa tête. Toujours la même. Jamais d'accord avec lui. Qu'il fasse bien ou mal les choses, elle prenait un malin plaisir à le faire culpabiliser. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le brun, la voix se moquait de lui. Lorsqu'il frappait ce corps, objet des désirs les plus inavoués, elle lui criait dessus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. A croire que le contredire était son seul but.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ces discussions à sens unique. Il était seul, sans personne à qui parler, si ce n'est lui même. _Tu n'as plus que moi, ou toi selon le point de vue, il n'y a personne d'autre. _Comme depuis toujours, lui semblait-il, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et laissa son regard se perdre au loin. L'horizon caché par le brouillard matinal, il se sentait désespérément perdu. Seul chez lui, entouré de brume, le monde n'était que désolation. Il ne fit donc pas attention à l'elfe qui lui apporta le petit déjeuner, seulement au tic-tac de la pendule qui lui prouvait que le temps existait encore.

Il grappilla quelques morceaux de toast et se servi du thé, non sans y avoir ajouté quelques gouttes de whisky. Quelques gouttes qui augmentaient en nombre, petit à petit. L'alcool lui faisait du bien. Il n'était alors plus que sensation, les émotions et les pensées n'existaient pas. Il entendit une petite voix aigue qui l'appelait, mais mettant cela sur le compte de son esprit malade, il ne se retourna pas et replongea dans la contemplation du ciel, une nouvelle cigarette entre les lèvres. L'elfe, tiraillé entre la peur de déranger son jeune maître et son devoir, mit quelques minutes avant de l'appeler une deuxième fois.

-M-maître ? S'il vous plait, je-je… Il glapit en entendant les articulations du cou du jeune blond qui craquèrent lorsque celui-ci tourna lentement la tête et posa ses yeux orageux sur lui.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger maître, mais j'ai… Enfin, j'ai…

-Oui ? Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, le serviteur n'entendit pas de colère dans la question de Draco. Juste de la lassitude et de l'épuisement. Il n'est vraiment pas comme son père, pensa-t-il.

-C'est que… Vous avez reçu une lettre, maître, et voilà, je-je la laisse ici. Encore désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le cœur du blond se mit à battre la chamade, sortant trop violemment de sa torpeur quotidienne. Le brusque afflux de sang lui fit tourner la tête et il dut respirer profondément par le nez pour chasser les étoiles lumineuses qui troublaient sa vision. _Qui peut bien t'écrire mon tout beau ? Etrange non ? Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu la lises cette lettre, il faudrait que tu la brûles. _Mais il était trop hypnotisé par cette enveloppe blanche qui semblait si innocente à première vue. L'adresse du manoir, inscrite d'une écriture ronde et brouillonne, ne faisait aucun doute quant à l'identité du destinateur. Et parfois, la seule façon de s'affranchir d'une tentation, est d'y céder. Il tendit la main vers l'enveloppe et commença à décoller le cachet de cire avec le plus de douceur possible. Mais tout à coup il n'eut plus envie de la lire. Rien qu'en touchant, en caressant le papier, il avait fait renaître ce pincement dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus. Alors il la redéposa sur le guéridon, retournée de façon à ne pas relire l'adresse par inadvertance et il n'y toucha plus pendant trois jours, évitant la pièce comme si elle avait été irradiée.

Il immigra vers le bureau et le manège reprit son cours. Réveil, cigarette, fenêtre, cigarette, cigarette, cigarette, le jour qui s'achève, la peur qu'un autre s'éveille, cigarette, ersatz de sommeil. De nouvelles cigarettes. Il avait arrêté de les compter. Après tout, trop de nicotine et de monoxyde de carbone ne changeraient pas grand chose à la situation actuelle. Un peu plus, un peu moins. Quelle différence ? Au moins se sentait-il vivant en rejetant la fumée blanche hors de ses poumons. Quand il ne pourrait plus le faire, cela voudrait tout simplement dire qu'il aurait fini par passer l'arme à gauche, comme on dit.

Il faisait tout pour ignorer l'enveloppe qui reposait bien sagement dans le salon, prête à exploser à tout moment. Il avait beau prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas, la même petite voix sadique lui soufflait de temps en temps, quand il s'y attendait le moins, qu'il devrait l'ouvrir, que ce n'était rien qu'un stupide morceau de papier. Oui, pourquoi pas. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Il serait finalement débarrassé de cette envie maladive. Mais Draco se répétait qu'il était plus fort que ça.

Ce petit mensonge dura trois jours jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, comment il était arrivé dans le salon, où il avait trouvé le coupe-papier ni pourquoi il déchirait l'enveloppe avec le plus de précaution possible. _Ce n'est qu'une enveloppe, merde, fais pas le con ! Du papier, de la colle, de l'encre. Une banale enveloppe._ Mais elle venait de Harry et cela changeait tout. Il avait l'impression de tenir un talisman ancien dans les mains, qui irradiait de chaleur et de bonheur. Il finit par sortir une simple feuille blanchie par le chlore. Elle était couverte de la même écriture malhabile qu'il avait toujours trouvé adorable (même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, trouvant cette réaction quelque peu « niaise »). Il lut les premiers mots sans aller plus loin pour se donner un sentiment de maîtrise, qu'il n'avait absolument pas. "Draco, tu es parti, tu m'as laissé à l'agonie et je ne…"

L'instant d'après le jeune homme tomba sur les genoux, la main sur la poitrine, les yeux révulsés et le souffle court. La douleur irradiant de son cœur était si puissante qu'il était incapable de bouger, de crier ou même de bouger. Un elfe alerté par le fracas d'un vase en équilibre précaire sur un guéridon, envoyé au sol par les spasmes violents de Draco, se précipita vers son maître. Il voulut lui prendre la main en lui répétant nerveusement qu'il fallait le conduire à Ste Mangouste mais les membres de Draco tremblaient beaucoup trop. Le jeune homme réussit en puisant dans des forces inconnues à croasser quelques mots pour ordonner à l'elfe de ramener un médicomage le plus rapidement possible. La créature disparut en émettant un claquement sec après avoir allongé son maître sur le sol et avoir glissé un coussin sous sa nuque. La lettre de Harry finissait de se consumer dans la cheminée où Draco l'avait envoyée en tombant. Le « je t'aime » final partait en fumée, les yeux emplis de larmes du blond fixés dessus sans pour autant le voir. Un filet de sang coulait entre ses lèvres pâles.

A des kilomètres de là, sous le regard paniqué de ses amis, Harry se mit à hurler en tenant sa tête à deux mains, le froid d'une lame finement aiguisée lui vrillant l'âme, avant de brusquement perdre connaissance.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu et que les personnes qui avaient commencés à suivre cette fic ne m'en veulent pas trop pour mon absence :D. Any reviews?


End file.
